


Frozen in time

by Tanel



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Depression, Escape, Movie: Planes: Fire & Rescue, Real Life, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: Just found that I had this lying around, unfinished, not sure if I ever will. Random one shot.Having really little mental energy to do anything right now so.  I did it Bc I was find myself thinking about such things nearly every day, i was walking by the riverside recently and standing on the edge of that weir... It felt too easy. I got scared. I couldn't do it, I don’t want to do it, at least not right now.... But my mind doesn't seem to leave me the fuck alone...I'm fine... I think... AnywaysIt is what it is.I'm sorry.
Relationships: Dusty Crophopper/Blade Ranger
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Frozen in time

"NOOOOOO!!! "  
the red and white helicopter screamed when he saw a tiny plane's dead body in the water.  
Dusty was nearly on the shore, but his tail and left wing was frozen inside the ice and he was stuck. His propeller was broken and twisted and his face was all scratched up.  
Blade Stared at the dead plane's frozen body in shock and horror.  
Tears slowly came into his eyes.  
He was shaking, he was shocked but he was also cold.  
His mind wasn't able to process anything at this point.  
From anywhere he thought of finding Dusty after he had been missing for days this was the worst.  
'why.. Why wasn't I able to help….'  
He thought to himself. Dusty always seemed like a regular happy plane.  
He seemed confident and peaceful but now…. After seeing all these letters and the last SMS hee had sent Blade and Skipper, everything seemed to turn upside down.  
Blade didn't want to radio his team and announce them that he had found their cropduster, he felt too hurt and broken. He wished with all his heart that it was just a bad dream. Just a nightmare.  
But the stinging cold air against his metal and in his lungs convinced him otherwise.  
"Dusty…." he quietly whispered. His unconscious mind hoping to get some answer. Anything, he wished he could have seen any signs of life.  
But there was none, the plane was dead.  
Blade turned on the radio but stood quiet for few moments.  
"hello?" the Patch voice came through the device.  
"I…." The helicopter didn't want to say anything, he didn't want this to be true.  
"I found him…"


End file.
